The Kiss of Life and Love
by Animecartoonlover36
Summary: What if when Yuma took the underwater lap challenge, he started to drown? What if Kotori was the only one who could save him? Read to find out.


The Kiss of Life and Love

Hey everyone. This is just a story I wanted to get out before I forgot. This is my first Yuma x Kotori story. I tried my best so I hope you like it. Anyway, I don't own Yuma, Kotori, and Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal. P.S. Italics are thought bubbles.

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful sunny morning. Everyone was having a regular school day like usual. Everyone but Kotori Mizuki. She couldn't stop thinking about a certain someone. His name was Yuma Tsukumo. He was a childhood friend back then. She had a deep crush on him but thought that he didn't feel the same. <em>"Will I ever be able to tell him my feelings? Will he return them?" <em>Kotori asked herself. She sighed deeply and walked toward the school.

After school had ended, Kotori quickly dashed outside towards the swimming pool. She was glad that there were other after-school activities other than dueling. Kotori loved to swim. It was her second favorite hobby. Swimming helped her concentrate and relax than dueling. She opened the door to the indoor pool and went to the changing room. After changing into her pink and white school bathing suit, she came out and paced toward the diving board. As Kotori strolled towards the diving board, she waved to the swimming coach. The coach waved back and smiled. The coach was always there because Kotori came almost every day to swim. He got used to her coming by and always remembered to stay.

When Kotori reached the diving board, she gripped the ladder and began to climb up. As she was climbing up, she couldn't help but think of Yuma. She shook her head and walked to the end of the board. She carefully balanced at the end and jumped off. She spun in the air and dived into the water below. When she hit the water, her thoughts of Yuma disappeared and she began to think about practicing.

As she got out of the water, she heard the door to the changing rooms creak open. _"Huh? Who else is here?" _Kotori wondered. She turned toward the sound and spotted Yuma. "Hi, Kotori!" Yuma greeted cheerfully. "H…hi, Yuma." Kotori stuttered. "What are you doing here?" she asked, curious. "Well, I knew that you would be here. So, I thought that I could join you." Yuma explained. _"How sweet…" _she murmured." That, and Tetsuo challenged me to do that underwater lap again." he told her.

Kotori sweat dropped at that. _"Of course that's the reason. Why would I not think of that?" _she asked herself, embarrassed. Her embarrassment soon turned into worriment as she remembered the last time Yuma had tried the underwater lap. "Yuma, I don't think that's a good idea. It doesn't sound safe. Don't you remember what happened last time?" Kotori explained, worried. "Yeah but don't worry. My Kattobingu spirit will help me!" Yuma exclaimed, grinning. "I still think it's not safe." she told him, frowning.

"Come on, please?" Yuma begged, trying to persuade her. Kotori looked at Yuma and tried to say no but she couldn't. She finally sighed with frustration. "Fine, you can. But I'll be right on the other side if you need help." she firmly told him. Yuma nodded and walked to the other side of the pool. Once he got there, he took a deep breath and jumped in. He started to swim toward the side where Kotori stood. _"Come on! I know I can do this!" _he told himself. Yuma soon noticed that he was running out of air.

"_Oh no! I'm running out of air!" _Yuma yelled in his mind. He still wanted to reach the other side so he started to push himself to the limit. Unfortunately, he pushed himself too hard and accidently opened his mouth. Yuma quickly closed his mouth but it was too late. He had swallowed too much water. His eye sight started to fade. Then, everything blacked out.

Above the water, Kotori was watching Yuma when he suddenly stopped moving. _"Huh? Why did he stop moving?" _she wondered, worried. She then realized what happened. Her eyes widened in shock. "Yuma!" she screamed, diving into the water. She quickly swam toward Yuma. She wrapped her arms around his chest and pulled him to the surface. When she reached the surface, she gasped for air and pulled his body toward the side of the pool.

While she laid Yuma flat on the ground, the coach carefully ran over. "Quick! Call 119!" Kotori cried out. The coach nodded and dashed to his office. Kotori placed her ear near his mouth. She could hear breathing but it was faint. _"Good! He's breathing still!" _she murmured. She carefully opened Yuma's mouth. _"It's a good thing Mom taught me Mouth-to-Mouth Resuscitation." _she said, silently thanking her Mom. She then blushed, realizing that she had to place her mouth on Yuma's.

"_No! I can't stop now! I got to hurry!" _Kotori scolded herself. She pinched Yuma's nose, took a deep breath, and placed her mouth on his. As her lips were on his lips, she couldn't help but blush a little. But she still concentrated on blowing air into Yuma's lungs. She blew air into his lungs four times and stopped. She then placed her ear above his mouth to see if he was breathing normal. She repeated the steps when she didn't get a sign.

Tears started to form in her eyes as she tried to help Yuma. She was almost about to quit when he suddenly started coughing. Kotori's eyes were full with joy as Yuma coughed up the water out of his lungs and began to breathe again. He opened his eyes and discovered Kotori above him. "Hey Kotori. I almost reached the other side." he whispered while smiling. Kotori's relived face turned angry. "Baka! I told you that it wasn't safe! You should have listened to me!" she shouted, frowning.

"It was a good thing I was here to save you!" Kotori explained, her eyes glistening with tears. "You…saved me?" Yuma asked, surprised. Kotori nodded slowly. Yuma's cheeks started to turn pink. "Well, thanks for saving me, Kotori." he said, grinning. When Kotori saw his grinning face, she couldn't help but smile back. "You're welcome." she told him. Suddenly, the doors slammed open and many paramedics came rushing in. The two with the stretcher quickly walked to Yuma and lifted him up onto it. They placed an oxygen mask on his mouth so he could breathe better. Before they could go, Kotori stopped them. "Wait! Can I come?" she asked. One of the paramedics nodded yes.

Kotori walked along the side of the stretcher and walked into the ambulance. The paramedics rushed inside and they drove away to the hospital.

The next day, after the incident, the doctors told Yuma that since he could breathe easier now, he could go and duel again. After checking out of the hospital, Yuma rushed outside with Kotori trailing behind him. "Hey Kotori. Do you want to duel me when we get back?" he asked. Kotori pondered a bit before nodding yes. "Well then, come on Kotori! Let's hurry!" Yuma yelled, excited. He grabbed Kotori's hand and pulled her faster. Kotori blushed from the contact and smiled. _"Good old Yuma. Someday, I hope you'll understand my feelings for you." _she murmured.

A few feet away, Astral was watching the pair. "Observation #16: The kiss of life can be a kiss of love if you have the right people." he stated while smirking. He then disappeared into the key around Yuma's neck. Yuma and Kotori walked away, smiling happiness and love.

* * *

><p>Well, I hope you enjoyed this story I made. I'll be making another Yuma x Kotori fanfiction story soon. Please review and bye!<p> 


End file.
